Yusuf Nasari
1197 PB - Present "I would follow each and every one of you into the depths of Bal-destra itself, for I know with certainty that if each of us were to fall, the gods would not allow us to leave this world to easily. We are the chosen. Onwards!" ''-Nasari in a famous speech to several of the royal army's officers'' Yusuf Nasari Al-Ayyub, more commonly named Yusuf Nasari is a Warrior of the Mirage Tribe and the current Attaman of the Uhuru. A brave and charismatic ruler, Yusuf has expanded the borders of the Attamanate as well as the influence of Uhurui Juanism, the faith of which he is the religious head. Having joined with the eastern brotherhood in hopes of securing a future for his people and their cause, Yusuf remains vigilant and firmly assured of the Uhuru's chance of victory. Youth Yusuf was born to an unknown family in the small village of Nasari. When his village was attacked by Mirage, he was taken in as a slave and his mother was killed. Named after the destroyed village he had come from, Nasari was raised by the Tribal chief known as Al-Dangri, whom treat Yusuf as a son. He became very profficient with the many weapons of the Mirage people, and he was renowned for his kindness towards the other slaves (whom Nasari was no longer considered a part of). Al-Dangri had no actual children, so he slowly tried to develop yusuf into becoming a Ruthless leader of the Mirage as he had been. Although his lessons did teach Yusuf the values of leadership, his underlying good spirit overran any urges to be Cruel, and so when Yusuf was first appointed General of one of the Tribe's armies, he ruled with a stern but just hand. As General of the Army When the Empire first began to invade, it was Yusuf who rode out to fight the many foes he would face, taking part in the siege of Alexis and the Defence of the River Ali. His army grew to become incredibly devoted to Yusuf, who would often bravely fight on the front lines beside his fellow soldiers. He treat all his men as equals, and was shown to have an extreme loyalty to his troops. One exampe is at the battle of the River Ali. When Yusuf's Cavalry charged a large group of Imperial Knights, they were slaughtered by rifle fire, and were forced to retreat. Only 3 made it back for Yusuf to see, and they too were about to be shot by the expert Imperial Rangers. Riding out alone to assist the injured ones, Yusuf charged to his men. So shocked by his odd bravery, the Imperial Commander refused to shoot Yusuf, respecting his bravery and skill. Formation of the Uhuru When the first Sultan was elected, Sultan Basim, Yusuf was considered too young to be an option. Yusuf swore the Mirage to the cause (his Step father was now dead, and Yusuf was the true leader of the Mirage), and fought for the charismatic Basim bravely. With Basim's death however at the battle of Mbli-Jua, Yusuf was finally elected Sultan of the Uhuru. He began to prepare for a mass campaign to assist the newly formed Brotherhood, as well as the ever growing Kreedian Empire and the mighty Grand Alliance. Because of his history, Yusuf is one of the main military leaders of the Brotherhood, and alongside General Lee, has been leading the Brotherhood forces in Genesis. Yusuf.jpg|Yusuf as chief of the Mirage Nqa9rwUqt31sp8yqvo1 500.jpg|Yusuf in the royal armour 4cb3c61e4f1ac546c4d0586a367979e3-d2ybmi4.jpg|A portrait of the Sultan Category:Character